Known devices leverage Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) such as the United States' Global Positioning System (GPS) and terrestrial navigational aids such as Assisted-GPS (A-GPS) and Wi-Fi Positioning Systems to provide position and navigation determination. A-GPS and Wi-Fi Positioning supports metropolitan-area position determination by listening for nearby static signals such as Commercial Cellular or IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) to either triangulate whereabouts to a rough approximation or determine nearby proximity to a low power signal via metadata database search.
When approximate coordinates are determined, a hot-start GNSS fix can be obtained to determine a more exact absolute geographic coordinate position. GNSS measurements, however, are not accurate enough to provide precision measurements for certain applications, especially for applications reliant on accurate altitude information. A GNSS receiver's real-time received signals from orbiting satellites may also be victim to data integrity or disruption as a result of natural or manmade phenomena which could impede use at certain times or positions.
Augmented Reality (AR) is an interactive experience of a real-world environment whereby the objects that reside in the real-world are “augmented” by computer-generated perceptual information, sometimes across multiple sensory modalities, including visual, auditory, haptic, somatosensory, and olfactory. The overlaid sensory information can be constructive (i.e. additive to the natural environment) or destructive (i.e. masking of the natural environment) and is seamlessly interwoven with the physical world such that it is perceived as an immersive aspect of the real environment. In this way, augmented reality alters one's ongoing perception of a real-world environment.
Existing AR technologies do not fully leverage absolute coordinate systems. Virtually all AR goggles operate with relative coordinate systems rather than absolute coordinate systems. This capability is fairly limiting when using AR goggles for future applications operating in broad, contiguous, geographic footprints.
The present disclosure describes methods, devices, and systems to overcome the above limitations in the existing AR technologies.